The present disclosure relates generally to the field of amusement parks. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods and equipment utilized to provide water park experiences.
Water parks seek to provide a variety of ride experiences for park visitors, including bumper or raft rides, water slides, log rides, water coasters, and lazy rivers. Lazy rivers, for example, provide a water route on which park visitors can relax and float along the river in an inner tube or other flotation device. Often these inner tubes are stacked by the entrance to the river and/or are found floating along the river at various entry points, and a guest waiting to enter the lazy river may either wait for an unused tube to float to an entrance, which is inconvenient and may result in entry bottlenecks, or may dig through a disorganized pile of tubes at the entrance of the lazy river. Further, inner tubes stacked by the entrance tend to scatter, which results in the entrance being messy and visually unappealing to guests.